


Hypnotized

by ImagineBeatles



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 13:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeatles/pseuds/ImagineBeatles
Summary: John, Paul, Ringo and George go to a show of a hypnotist. John gets hypnotized.





	Hypnotized

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr in 2013

Ringo, George and Paul were finding their seats while John was getting them all something to drink. Ringo had just joined the band and the boys had thought it was a nice idea to have a night out to celebrate. John, Paul and George were glad Pete was out. He was annoying. Ringo was funny, polite and just a nice guy. Brian had gotten the boys tickets to a hypnotist and magician. The boys had just taken them, thinking it might be fun.

            ‘I think we’re here.’ Paul said pointing at the four chairs in front of him.

‘What numbers are that?’ George asked, having the tickets. Paul searched for the numbers for the chair. Ringo, who was standing next to Paul, noticed the numbers immediately.

‘Seats twenty-three till twenty-seven. Row H.’ Ringo said. Paul looked at him in surprise and raised an eyebrow. Ringo pointed at the row number at the walls and the big number above their heads.

‘Oh.’ Paul said.

‘Yeah. That are we. Sit down, boys. Let’s enjoy the show.’ George said as he sat down on seat twenty-three. Ringo sat down next to him. Paul took the last seat of the row, letting John sit next to Ringo and him when he got back with the drinks.

            The show started and  a handsome man entered the stage. Paul looked around him. John still wasn’t here.

‘Good evening ladies and gentlemen.’ The man said. He had a dark, smooth voice which made Paul instantly turn to him.

‘Welcome to tonight’s show. My name is Rick, but you can all call me Mr Great.’ The man joked. Nobody laughed. Paul looked at the others, who were rolling their eyes.

Rick cleared his throat.

‘Eh… Right. May I introduce my lovely assistant, Michelle.’ The man said. The lovely and amazingly pretty Michelle entered and got a warm welcome and a huge applause. She had dark, wavy long hair, with big green eyes. She wore a petite, green dress which fit with her eyes and high heels. She looked absolutely sexy. Paul’s gaze was only turned away from her by the cold feeling of his drink being pushed against his cheek. It was John. Paul quickly took the drink from him.

‘Where were you? It has already started, you know.’ Paul said, a bit annoyed. John laid a hand on Paul’s arm.

‘Oh. Toilet. You never guess what happened to me there.’ John said. Paul sighed.

‘John. I want to see this.’ Paul said. John snickered.

‘No, you want to see her.’ John said. Paul looked at him. John gave him a wink.

‘Well, you want to too.’ Paul said. John shook his head.

‘No, I already have. A very good look, actually.’ John said.

‘John, what are you talking about?’ Paul asked. He took a sip from his coke.

‘I fucked her in the bathroom just now.’ John said as normally as he could. Paul chocked on his drink. John now also had the attention of the other Beatles.

‘You did what?!’ George asked. John shrugged.

‘Nothing. I just fucked her. She was fantastic. Best head I had in a long time.’ John said. Paul’s draw had dropped, almost to his knees.

‘You’re just fooling us, John.’ Ringo said. John shook his head.

‘Watch this if you don’t believe me.’ He said. The other three were all looking at John.

John waved at the hot bird. The bird gave him a wink and put his finger in her mouth. The boys jaw dropped as she begun sucking on it. It was barely noticeable, but if you watched closely you could see it clearly. John blew her a kiss.

‘Told you so.’ He said.

            The show was great. Although the magic tricks were a little fake, the hypnotizing of a few people in the audience was great. Still John and Ringo didn’t think it was real. Because of John’s earlier ‘get together’ with the assistant, they managed to get backstage. Rick was just chatting with some of the crew.

‘Excuse me, these four lads want to meet you.’ The man who brought them here spoke. Rick turned to the four lads.

‘Ah, welcome lads, did you enjoy the show?’ Rick asked, ‘We talk later, Mark.’

‘Oh yeah. It was great.’ Paul answered.

‘I’m Paul, and this are John, Ringo and George.’ Paul said. The man nodded and shook their hands. Paul could see he recognized them, but couldn’t place them. All the boys decided it was for the best to not to tell them.

‘Just one little thing, Rick.’ John said. The man looked at him.

‘That hypnotizing thing isn’t real, is it?’ John said softly. The man laughed.

‘Of course it’s real. What do you think. I’m not a fake, dear boy.’ He said. John grinned at him.

‘Oh, come on. Tell us the truth. It’s all fake. There’s no such thing.’ Ringo said.

‘You really don’t believe it?’ Rick asked in disbelieve.

‘Well, they don’t. We do.’ George said pointing at John and Ringo. Rick grinned.

‘Well, if you don’t believe me. I’ll show you.’ He said. John smiled back at him.

‘Okay. Show us. I’ll volunteer.’ John said. The man nodded.

‘Alright. Whatever you want. Please, take a seat.’ Rick got John a chair to sit on. John sat down. Rick laid his hands on John’s shoulders as he stood behind him.

‘Just relax.’ Rick said. His voice gave Paul goose bumps. John relaxed completely.

‘Now, only listen to my voice, and only me voice. Everything around you fades away. It’s only you and my voice. Concentrate on my voice.’ Rick said. That was the last thing John heard.

            ‘Feel any different?’ George asked when John got back to his senses.

‘Not really. Just sleepy.’ John said with a yawn. 

‘Well, it just didn’t work because you didn’t want it to work.’ Paul said sounding a bit disappointed. Now John did feel different. He shuddered by the sound of Paul’s voice. John took a look at him. Fuck… John never noticed how sexy Paul was. With those cute, puppy dog hazel eyes of him and big, full lips. Paul turned around. His sexy, full, round, juicy bum.

‘Here. Have a drink. You do look a bit pale.’ Paul said as he handed him a glass of cool water. John took it. Their fingers brushed together. John shuddered again.

‘Are you okay? You’re shaking.’ Paul asked concerned. John swallowed hard.

‘Yeah. Fine. Sleepy like I said. A bit dizzy too.’ John said. He looked deep into Paul’s gorgeous eyes. He felt blood rush down to his crotch. He quickly looked away. What was happening to him? George helped John up his feet.

‘Ready to go then. Brian called. He needed us.’ He said. John nodded. John, George and Paul walked out, saying goodbye to Rick. When Ringo wanted to leave he was pulled back in by Michelle.

‘Listen. The word is……………… with this you can make the hypnoses undone.’ Rick said. Ringo nodded and ran out to the others.

            The drive back, was awkward. There was a lot of tension going on between them all and especially John and Paul, although nobody really knew why. None of the boys knew what the hypnotist had done to John. John had a slight idea, but wasn’t sure. John did know it had something to do with Paul. Every time he looked at him or heard him speak John felt himself warm up from the inside out. His heart was speeding up and his hands began to sweat. Paul noticed John was acting weird but had no clue it was because of him. The other two knew.

‘So, we now know, something has happened to you, but we don’t know what.’ Paul said. John blushed, another thing he never did but did now.

‘Look at you, John. You’re all nervous and you’re even blushing!’ George said with a grin. John gave him a look.

‘Shut up, George.’ He said. George shrugged.

‘It’s only the truth.’ George said softly.

            The Beatles were watching telly. John didn’t really know what they were watching. Paul was feeling tired and had his head laid down on John’s lap. It certainly not improve his ability to concentrate. John looked down at the younger boy who had been playing with his fucking mind without him even knowing. He had his eyes closed and was only listening to the television. John could still see he was awake. His hair was a little messy and his lips were full and red. His baby face had never been that adorable before. John just wanted to lean down to his lips and kiss them sweetly. John stared at Paul’s kissable lips. George noticed. He poked Ringo in the ribs to get his attention.

‘Ouch, what?!’ Ringo asked. George quickly placed his hand over Ringo’s mouth.

‘Shut up and look.’ George said with a wide smile. He pointed at John and Paul on the cough. Ringo followed George’s finger.

‘So?’ He asked, ‘Paul fell asleep. What’s the big deal?’ George hit Ringo playfully.

‘Shh… He did not fall asleep. He only has his eyes closed. Look at John.’ George said softly. Ringo looked at John.

‘Is he always like that?’ Ringo asked. George shook his head.

‘No. Well, he’s caring and stuff, but he never gazes like this. I think it’s the hypnotist who did that to him.’ George said. John had slowly moved his hand down to Paul’s hair was stroking at lightly, not to wake him up.

‘Could be. The man gave me some kind of word, though. Forget what it was for.’ Ringo said. George turned to him.

‘What word?’ He asked. Ringo shrugged.

‘I don’t really remember. It was a strange word. Chei… something. Cheimo… cheiflomotic…Cheikroprclitic… Cheir…’ Ringo tried to remember the exact word. ‘Cheiloproclitic.’ George said. Ringo nodded slowly in disbelieve.

‘How do you know that word? What does it mean?’ Ringo asked.

‘Oh, something I picked up somewhere. I had a teacher who like difficult words. It means that  you are attracted to someone’s lips.’ George said.

‘Oh…’ Both man looked at John and Paul. George leaned against Ringo’s ear.

‘Let’s try it, eh. See what happens.’ George said. He stood up. Ringo stopped him.

‘What if something happens? Something bad? Are you sure about this George?’ Ringo asked. George helped Ringo up his feed.

‘Come on. It’s John Lennon. I don’t think he’ll mind. Come on Rings. Let’s have a blast. I promise, everything will be fine. If something happens we just use the word again.’ George said. Ring nodded and walked with George. John didn’t seem to notice a thing. The boys crept up behind him.

‘Ready?’ George asked Ringo very quietly. Ringo gave him the thumbs up.

‘Do it.’ He said. George took a deep breath.

‘Cheiloproclitic.’ George said into John’s ear. John shuddered.

            Paul opened his eyes. His eyes immediately met John’s.

‘Hey there.’ Paul said in a sleepy tone with a just as sleepy smile on his face. John smiled back. Paul lifted his head and yawned.

‘Sleepy?’ John asked. Paul nodded. He looked around the living room. They were the only once still there. John laid a hand on Paul’s shoulder.

‘Shall we go too then?’ He asked. Paul turned his head. Their eyes locked. Paul looked deep into John’s dark brown eyes. They changed something in Paul every time he looked into them. They always had. Ever since they had first met at the fete in Liverpool. Paul had always known he was a little queer for John. But he also knew John was a ladies man and would never do something like that.

‘John…’ Paul almost whispered. There was something in the way John looked at him. Paul wasn’t sure what it was but he did know he liked it. It made John look sexy. Very sexy. John moved closer to Paul. Paul swallowed. They didn’t break eye contact. John’s hand moved from Paul’s shoulder up to his neck. Paul parted his lips slightly. He moved closer to John and leaned into John’s warm touch. John placed a hand on Paul’s hip. Paul closed his eyes and decided he liked this and was not going to do anything to stop this. John moved his head closer and Paul could feel John’s irregular  warm breathing against his neck, chin and cheeks. Paul cocked his head to give John a little more room. John took the hind and leaned in. Paul gasped as he felt John’s, wet, warm lips against his neck. He felt John smile. Paul relaxed again and let his head drop on John’s shoulder, holding John tight. Paul moaned as John got boulder and flicked his tongue over Paul’s salty skin. Paul’s hold on John got tighter and he pulled John closer. John wrapped an arm around Paul’s waist and pulled his body against his. Paul tangled his fingers into John’s auburn hair.

‘Oh… John.’ Paul moaned. John moved his licks to Paul’s earlobe and began to nibble on it, much to Paul’s likening. He pulled John’s hair a little. John let out a muffled moan. Paul pulled John closer and forced his body against his. Paul felt himself getting hard. John felt it too and pushed Paul down on the couch. Paul moaned. John let go of Paul’s ear and moved his kisses to Paul’s cheek, cheekbones, jaw, and finally mouth. He took Paul’s head in his hands as he kissed Paul for the first time on the lips. Paul moaned at the contact. He removed one hand from John’s hair and placed it on his lower back, moving his hand down with every kiss, coming closer and closer to John’s sexy bum. Paul had wanted to grab that bum ever since he first had seen John bend over.

            Paul wanted to feel more and more. He pulled John closer and let him lay on his body. John moaned. Paul grabbed his  ass and squeezed. John licked Paul’s bottom lip, wetting it. Paul parted his lips for John’s tongue to enter his mouth. John felt so good. His hands, his chest, his legs, his tongue, his bum, his crotch.  Paul pushed his crotch up to meet John’s. John groaned. Paul felt John was hard. Paul and John’s tongues danced together and explored every bit of their mouths. Paul moved his hips up again. He rubbed himself against John. John suddenly pulled away and got off of Paul. Paul looked disappointed. Luckily he didn’t have to be that that long. John pulled him up his feet and dragged him into his arms. He wrapped his arms around Paul and kissed him passionately.

            John closed the door behind them and pushed Paul on the bed. Paul giggled like a little girl. John grinned at him and got on top of him again. Paul moaned and pulled John closer to him. John’s hands started to unbutton Paul’s shirt. Paul felt himself getting harder and harder with every move John made.

‘Oh… fuck. John.’ Paul groaned and trusted his hips up. John forced Paul’s hips back on the bed. Paul’s head was spinning. He didn’t care about anything anymore. All he wanted now was John. John’s kisses went lower to Paul’s chest. He kissed it and licked it while he removed Paul’s shirt. Paul threw his head back as John licked and nibbled on his nipple. John grinned. Paul leaned up a bit and let John remove his shirt completely. John caressed his chest. Paul moved his hands to John’s back and tried to take his shirt  off too. John noticed and took it off with a smile. Paul blushed as he saw how sexy he was. His chest was slightly muscular and was completely smooth. The completely opposite of Paul’s. He was a little chubby and had a lot of chest hair. John let his fingers run through it.

‘Like your hairy chest.’ John said with a sexy Lennon smile. Paul blushed even more and was relieved John liked it.

‘Yours isn’t that bad either.’ He complimented. John smiled at him. He lowered his head and kissed him again. Then he moved down and cupped Paul’s crotch in the palm of his hand. Paul moaned. John licked Paul through his jeans. Paul threw his head back and pushed John down on his crotch. John grinned.

‘Like it?’ he asked. Paul nodded heavily. His breathing had quickened and he could only moan and pant. John licked him again. He moved his hands to Paul belt and undid this jeans. He jerked them down and removed them completely with underwear. Paul groaned as he cock sprung free. John licked his lips and caressed Paul’s erection gently with his hand. Paul trusted his hips up. John grinned and pushed him down. He stroked Paul a few times firmly before lowering his head and flicking his tongue over Paul’s hard dick. Paul threw his head back and moaned loudly. John licked Paul up and down and cupped Paul’s balls. He rolled them in his hand, making Paul leak precum. John licked it off before taking Paul completely in his mouth. Paul moaned and tried hard not to push up. John grinned and bobbed his head up and down Paul’s cock. He swirled his tongue around the head every time and sucked on it. When he felt Paul was close he let him slip out. Paul whined. John moved off the bed and searched for something in a drawer. Paul looked at John and his eyes widened as he saw what John had taken out. It was lube. Paul took a couple of deep breathes and tried to relax.

‘John, I…’ Paul tried to say but was silenced by John’s fingers on his lips. He kissed them. John blushed and took them back. Paul took another deep breath.

‘John. I… I don’t want this to be about sex.’ Paul said. John nodded and laid down next to him. He gave Paul a kiss on his cheek.

‘I know Paul. Me neither. This is not just sex. I really like you. I… I love you.’ John said. Paul’s heard melted. He threw himself in John’s arms.

‘I love you too. I love you too…’ He said. John kissed his neck.

‘Macca, I need you. I need you so badly, right now. Please. Please let me have you.’ John nearly begged. Paul smiled lovingly at him. He kissed him on his lips.

‘If you really need me, then you shall have me.’ Paul said. He laid back down and pulled John on top off him.

‘Really. Are you sure. It will hurt.’ John said, wanting to warn him. Paul smiled at him and caressed his cheek.

‘Yes. I’m sure. I love you, John. You will never really hurt me.’ He said. John smiled at him. He kissed Paul passionately and moved his hand down. His head soon followed. He pushed Paul’s knees up. Paul’s beautiful, pink, tight asshole was there right in front of John’s nose. He had wanted this for so long. John didn’t know why he had been denying it all that time. John caressed Paul’s prick a few times before lowering his head and giving Paul’s opening a little kiss. Paul moaned as John licked it.

‘Fuck… John.’ He moaned. This encouraged John. He licked again, a bit harder this time. Paul moaned again. John flicked his tongue out and licked Paul’s opening for a few minutes, wetting him. He then spread Paul’s ass cheeks and pushed his tongue into Paul’s tight opening. Paul whimpered in pleasure. John grinned and pocked his tongue in again. John opened the bottle of lube and poured some on his finger. He massaged it on Paul’s ass crack and hole. Paul moaned and buckled up. John grinned and kissed his thighs. He slowly pushed a finger in.

‘Oh! Fuck!’ Paul moaned in both pleasure and pain. John didn’t move his finger. He continued kissing Paul as he slowly moved his finger inside him. John tried to find the spot. He curved his fingers and went as deep as possible.

‘Ah! Fuck! John… Oh god! That’s good. Oh please. Again.’ Paul begged. John did the same move again, stroking Paul’s prostate with his finger. John pushed back on John’s finger. John moved another finger inside Paul. And after that another. Paul was begging and sweating and this was almost enough for John to cum. If someone would touch his cock he’d explode. So he removed his fingers, with a bit of protest from Paul’s side. He coated his rock hard, leaking cock with lube and positioned himself behind Paul. John kissed Paul’s shoulder, which made Paul turned his head to him and kiss Paul passionately as he slowly entered Paul. Paul moaned into John’s mouth.

‘Fuck… Paul. You’re tight. Ohh god!’ John moaned as he broke the kiss. He stopped as he was completely in, letting Paul get used to the feeling.

‘Ohh god, John. Move!’ Paul almost ordered. John grinned and began slowly moving in and out of Paul. He searched for the sweet spot inside Paul again. After some time searching he found it.

‘OHH Yeah! That’s it, John. Oh FUCK!’ Paul moaned. John trusted in and out of Paul, hitting the spot with every stroke. Paul pushed back, meeting John’s trusts. Soon they found a steady rhythm. John reached under Paul. He took Paul’s hard on and his hand and wanked him in the same rhythm as he fucked him.

‘Ohh John. Oh fuck me. OH GOD, ahh.’ Paul moaned. John could tell he was close. He was sweating, muttering with every trust, he was shivering.

‘Fuck, Paul. I’m… I’m sooo close. Ah Fuck!’ John moaned. He too was close.

‘Ahh John. Oh Johnny, come inside me. Oh please come.’ Paul moaned. John sped up and after a few more trusts he came deep and hard inside Paul, shouting his name as he did so. Paul came too as he felt John filling him with his spunk and shouting his name. John collapsed on top of Paul. Both man were panting heavily and were all sweaty and exhausted. John rolled off Paul.

‘Ah, fuck Paul. That was the best I’ve ever had. God, you’re amazing. I can see why the girls fancy ya.’ John said. Paul chuckled and blushed.

‘I could say the same about you, Lennon.’ He said. John grinned and caressed Paul’s flushed cheeks. He gazed down at Paul’s lips.  He caressed them with his fingers, ever so gently. Paul looked down at John’s fingers.

‘God, how much I love those lips.’ John said. Paul grinned.

‘Sometimes you’re a bit Cheiloproclitic.’ Paul said with a chuckle. John shivered. Everything went black for a second.

            Fuck, my head. John thought. His head was killing him. He opened his eyes, realising they were open. The first thing he saw was a naked Paul McCartney looking lovingly into his eyes. John also noticed two of his fingers were in his mouth and he was sucking on them. John couldn’t help but moan.

‘Oh, you like that, don’t you Lennon.’ Paul said sexily. John laughed and nodded. He closed his eyes. Only then he realised what was going on. He just had sex with his best mate. John’s eyes shot open. Paul looked shocked and let John’s fingers slip out.

‘Something wrong?’ He asked sweetly. John shook his head.

‘No… No I’m eh… I’m fine.’ John said. He sat up in his bed. Paul looked worriedly at him. He caressed John’s cheek.

‘John. I can tell when something is wrong. Just tell me.’ He said. Paul leaned in an gave John a kiss on his lips. John kissed back, although he didn’t know why.

Fuck this is totally messed up. John thought.  He pulled away and got up. Paul looked at him in confusion.

‘John, what’s wrong. Why are you acting this way? I thought you loved me.’ Paul said. He pouted his lips. John nearly fainted as he heard that.

‘Fuck, Paul. I’m sorry, but I think something went terribly wrong.’ John said. Paul’s jaw dropped. He grabbed his pillow and threw it had him. John got hit.

‘Fuck you, John Lennon. You don’t do this. Not to me you don’t. You fucking ass!’ Paul yelled at him. John duck away from another pillow. This only upset Paul more.

‘Paul I’m sorry. I don’t know… I’m not queer!’ John wanted to hit himself on the head for saying that. Paul got up and kicked John hard against his shin. John gasped in pain and almost fell down.

‘LISTEN TO ME, LENNON! GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! I HATE YOU! PISS OFF! YOU CAN’T DO THIS TO ME LENNON. THE FUCKING BIRDS MAY TAKE IT, BUT I WON’T! YOU HERE ME! OUT!!’ Paul yelled. He grabbed John by his hair and dragged him out of his own room. He threw him on the ground. John banged his head. Paul was too angry to care.

            John was lying on George’s bed. George and Ringo were sitting next to him. He had a bag of ice on his head. Ringo had tried to call the hypnotist to get some information. So far no luck.

‘He hates me, George. He hates me. What do I do?’ John asked. He felt so guilty. He love Paul. With all his heard. Why had he been such an idiot. Paul was right he was an fucking ass. George rubbed John’s arm.

‘Everything will be alright, John. Tomorrow we’ll all talk to Paul. We’ll explain what happened and you tell him you love him. Okay?’ George said as sweetly as possible. John felt a tear run down his cheek. He nodded, George smiled at him and wiped the tear away. At that moment Ringo came back from his fifth phone call.

‘And?’ John asked. He sat up in George’s bed. Ringo nodded.

‘I got him. He explained what he did John.’ Ringo said. He sat down on the bed.

‘Well, what?’ John asked, being impatiently.

‘He said that all he did was making you go after the one you love. And well, apparently that person is Paul.’ Ringo said. John rubbed his face with his hands.

‘And now I’ve pushed him away like I always do. Fucking great. I do love him. I want him back. I just panicked. Fuck. I love him, Georgie. Why am I such an idoit?’ John said. George hugged him. John hugged back.

‘It’s perfectly normal for you to panic. It’ll be okay. We just have to explain it. He has to understand. He was there for crying out loud!’ George said with a chuckle. John chuckled with him.

‘I guess you’re right.’ He said.

            ‘Paulie, please. Listen to me. I can explain. I’m sorry. Please listen.’ John begged Paul. He really begged. The real thing. On his knees, with his hands together, begging the man he loved to listen to him. Paul nodded and sat down.

‘Okay John. What stupid excuse have you thought off now?’ Paul asked. Ringo and George gave each other a look. John got up and sat down next to Paul on the couch.

‘Paul. I love you. I really do. No Paul, I do. I swear. I just… I…’ John said. Paul shook his head. He looked coldly at John. It scared John.

‘Yes, John? What?’ Paul asked. John looked down at his fingers.

‘It was the hypnoses.’ John started, Paul gave John a look and sighed.

‘I’m serious Paul. It was. You can call the guy who did it. I swear. It was. I’m sorry I’ve hurt you. I was just shocked. It not something that happens every day is it? Finding yourself in the same bed as the person who you’ve been secretly been in love with since you’ve met him. And that that person is sweet and lovingly to you, like a boyfriend.’ John said.

‘Alright, John. So Rick got you into this hypnoses and you go after the person you love. That all nice and stuff but, how did the hypnoses stop?’ Paul asked, still not buying the story.

‘The word was cheiloproclitic. You used it when I was gazing at your beautiful lips.’ John said, giving Paul a weak smile.

‘And now it’s over?’ Paul asked. John nodded.

‘Rick came over and made the hypnoses undone. Wasn’t a hard job to do.’ George said. John nodded again. Paul shook his head.

‘So, you’re telling me that you’ve been in love with me since the fete in 1957 and you’ve been hiding that because you were sure you weren’t gay. Then you got under hypnoses and got the guts to seduce me and get into me pants. Then I wake you up by using the word cheiloproclitic. You freak out and wake up George and Ringo in the middle of the night to phone Rick to ask what happened. Then he came over and helped you. After that, Ringo came to get me and now you are telling me all this shit.’ Paul said. John smiled shyly as if to say yes. George and Ringo crossed their fingers.

‘It’s sounds so fucked up, it must be true!’ Paul said. John’s smile grew more sincere and he let himself fell into Paul’s welcome arms.

‘I’m sorry I was such a git, Paul. I really do love you. I’m just an idiot sometimes.’ John said. Paul smiled at him.

‘I know. I should have known there was something going on. You would never hurt me in such a way.’ Paul said. John leaned in and kissed Paul lovingly on his nose. Paul giggled and blushed.

‘Stupid cheiloproclitic git.’ Paul joked. John laughed.

‘I’m your stupid cheiloproclitic git. And you’re never going to get rid of me. I’ll always be there. Whether you want it or not.’ John said. Paul took John’s head in his hands and kissed him passionately. John’s hands started to room over Paul’s body. Paul giggled in a girly way, and that was the cue for the other boys to leave.

‘It’s not always like this, is it? I don’t want to be in this stupid band if things like this are going to happen a lot. I don’t think I could handle that.’ Ringo said as they walked to George’s room for a game of cards. George laughed.

‘Oh, I would run now, Richie, if I were you. It’s like this all the time. Especially with those two.’ George said. Ringo grinned.

‘Ah, I think I’ll just give it a shot. I don’t want to leave yet. This will be just too much fun, to miss out on.’ Ringo said. George nodded.

‘Oh yeah. That’s true. You’ll never have this much fun anywhere else. These things only happen to The Beatles.’ He said.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was graciously imported from tumblr by [CJD](https://chut-je-dors.tumblr.com/) who is a good friend and overall pretty amazing. Suck it, Puck


End file.
